Lost My Heart and Sanity in Republic City
by AnnaAza
Summary: Korra didn't just fight Equalists or compete in Probending. She got into scrapes, adventures, shenanigans, and into a pot of custard. She didn't do it alone, either. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Scared**

It seemed almost years after that incident, yet she was still the naive Avatar that believed she could fix things by punching a few Equalists around and calling it a day. Korra had woken up, streaked with sweat, the blankets twisted around her legs. She rubbed her face, still feeling the rough hands of that masked leader, Amon, grabbing her face to make her look into the hollow gaps of mask, where a glint of gray-blue eyes bored into her own wide and frightened ones. Saying that he would end her—she got up to wash her face, her tendrils of brown hair sticking to her skin like spiderwebs.

"You cannot hide from us, Avatar," he had leered. Rubbing her arms where the Equalists had jabbed her to suppress her bending, she still felt the horrifying, sudden sensation of the strange metal ropes that wound around her feet and quickly whisked her to where they restrained her as if she was a criminal.

"I will not hide," she whispered softly, wiping down her face with warmed water from the basin. She was still getting used to the plumbing in the city, so the frantic gush of the water nearly startled her awake. "I will meet you again, Amon, and I will not be the underdog this time."

Tenzin had told her, white-faced as she had set out to practice with Bolin and Mako, about bravery. "Bravery isn't just about leading a battle or facing down enemies. Sometimes it's about confronting what is inside of you, what makes you afraid." He looked at her again, a fatherly concern in his face. "Do you want to be brave, Korra?"

Now she was training with Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo with some early morning stretches. It felt odd to her, rising tall above the children, the oldest almost ready to get her arrows, but felt a kinship with the three as if they were from her tribe. At first Ikki's various flying inventions had annoyed her to death with Jinora bumping into her while her nose was in a book and Meelo had just plain—well, at times she wished that she could take him back to the South Pole and let a tiger-seal sit on him. Get him to stop pulling her hair and making those creepy faces and playing pranks on everyone with his Airbending and other skills and spirits knew what else.

"All right, Ikki, shift your weight more to the right, more, more, perfect. Jinora, darling, more graceful, graceful, lovely. Meelo, for spirit's sake! Get off the air scooter!" His face turned as red as his robes, and the sisters and Korra diligently continued to practice their stances but snickered in amusement as Tenzin raced after his howling son.

During this time, she would often let her mind drift off, but not this time. Dark thoughts entered her head, replacing the nightmare. No, nightmares were just dreams, Korra told herself firmly. This is real and serious. She looked over at the children, now working on their kicks, and felt a surge something fierce come over her, still thinking that she had to be brave, had to protect them...

She had gone into the Avatar State, a level she had not achieved, in a moment of stress and doubt and things that jumped in her head like crazed spider-hoppers. Tenzin was kneeling right beside her, quite unconcerned about the damage. The earth had spikes that rose that jagged teeth surrounding a large cavern. She hadn't realized it at the time, but his normally orderly robes were covered in dust and and rumpled messily, his bison nearby—but Korra hadn't focused on how, why, or what he was doing here.

Naga was thankfully at the island, safe from her unstable emotions that had torn the earth apart and had blown several Equalists away. If she had gotten hurt or even killed, what would have she done? Naga, the only one she could truly confide in without...what, exactly? Judgment? A loss of respect and confidence?

Korra was prepared, even saying out the lines in her head. She imagined wiping her face clear of emotions except of determination, straightening her back, making a sassy comment. But one look at Tenzin's kind, understanding face made her break down. Tears streamed down her face, undignified sobs wracking her body, even snot dripping out of her nose. She tried covering her face, but just cried more and more.

"I was terrified!—I've never felt like this before! I don't know what to do!" She collapsed into his chest, the powdered earth slightly clinging to her salt-sticky face. The lantern Tenzin had brought with him was nearly knocked over as she gave herself into the comfort of her teacher's arms.

"It's okay to be scared, Korra." he consoled, hugging her.

When he embraced her, Korra remembered that behind the wise sage, the son of the Avatar, one of the councilman of Republic City, and the Master Airbender, Tenzin was also a father.

* * *

><p><em>Inspiration:<em>

_Several new trailers have been released on _Korra, _coming to Nickelodeon on April 14th, eleven A. M., and I assumed that Amon is not Fire Lord Ozai in his strategy. Ozai just wanted to kill the Avatar, or at the very least, imprison him for life. Amon, I think, wants to scare Korra, already confident (it seems) about stopped the revolution, and wants to make her suffer before he wins, like having her fail and fail. Having her captured and intimidating her is a nasty scare tactic, but we all know Korra won't be down for long! I also think that Tenzin and Korra will be opposites, and since Korra has difficulty with Airbending (luckily for us, or else there won't be a series!), they probably would rub the wrong way/ But since Korra is way from her parents, probably Tenzin must step in as a father figure to Korra, as well as her teacher._


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor Little Rich Girl**

"So," Asami crossed her arms, covered by a stylishly-cut black leather coat with silver trimmings, and tossed back her black hair over her shoulder with an expert air that made the bartender pause in pouring a drink. "They finally let you in."

Bolin nodded seriously, gesturing towards a figure in blue who was dragging his brother along towards them. "Thanks to Avatar Korra and because of our amazing team!"

"Yes, I've heard about your recent victories. Getting a drink to celebrate?" She snapped her fingers, and an attendant offered her a silver tray of bright jelly in tiny glass shot glasses. Appraising it expertly, she shook her head and yelled out, "Firebender's Kiss!" to the bartender.

"Yup, and we are going to teach Korra some new dance moves."

"She's never danced a rag?" Asami grinned. "She's missing out."

"I know. She hasn't seemed to get out much. But you are the master of that. Snuck out again?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "My father's at another business dinner. I decided that it really wasn't my style, so I hopped on my own Satomobile and went for a ride around town. Got thirsty, so I stopped here."

Korra had now arrived at Bolin's side, a glass of something in her hand. "Bolin, what is this? Someone told me it was on the house, but it smells funny. Sweet."

Bolin sniffed it. "It's cactus juice! Save that for later; we're dancing all night—you'll need all your wits!" Mako snatched a dumpling off a tray and bit into it, staring almost thoughtfully at the colorful dancers swirling on the floor, accompanied by the lively jive of the band, raised onto a platform in the middle of the crowd. Korra tapped her feet to the beat almost expertly, while sipping the new drink Bolin had ordered for her, which was heavily diluted with fruit juice.

Asami was now offering a hand to Korra. "I'm Asami Sato."

"I'm Korra, Southern Water Tribe." Korra shook it.

"The Avatar." Asami tilted her head, analyzing the girl in fur-lined clothes and dark skin under the low lights of the club. "So we meet again."

"We've met?"

The wealthy daughter of the famous industrialist laughed. "Silly me, not in person. I meant that I saw you in a Probending tournament. The one that began with the Rabaroos. Nice job." The bartender called out her name, and she walked over to retrieve her drink.

"That's the famous Asami Sato." Korra commented, taking a glass of water. "Bolin, you weren't kidding about her."

"Don't get too caught up in her." Mako stated darkly.

"I don't know why you don't like her." Bolin argued. "I like her; she's different from the other rich girls we've met."

"She's pretty and wealthy, but there's more to it. I don't like it." Mako muttered, waving down an attendant.

"More to it? You're so negative thinking, Mako!" Bolin sighed, almost hitting a guy in the face with his fist that was clenched around a meat shush-kabob. "You act as if she's...going to murder us or something!"

"Cheer up, Mako!" Korra cajoled. "We should be dancing. How about after you finish your drink?"

"Aside from that," Mako continued, ignoring Korra. "she acts so disdainful when we couldn't get through that door, and I hate it. See how she acted when she saw Korra? It's like we couldn't have gotten in without the Avatar. We got in because we're one of the good Probending teams."

"In other words, you think she's a snot." Bolin concluded, annoyed. "You think she's dirt on the bottom of your shoes."

"I am?" Asami swayed her hips, her small glass of the orange drink in hand. Her silver hoops glinted against her black hair, eyes equally boring into Mako's own, ready for a challenge. "What makes you say that, Firebender?"

Mako glared. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"I have the right to know why you think you're better than I am, Firebender. Don't think I don't have ears. You have had disdain for me since Bolin met me." Her pretty bracelet with bells clanged against her glass, and the sound seemed to make Mako snap.

"Not disdain," he corrected. "Disgust!"

Korra noticed people were beginning to gather around them eagerly. Some were drunk, revved up for an excuse to fight. "Mako, not now."

"No." Mako hissed. "I'll tell her why I hate her."

"Bring it, Firebender." Asami proclaimed, griping her glass with her perfectly filed nails.

"You are trash."

"Me?" Asami snarled. "You're talking to me of all people about trash, orphan boy?"

Others gasped dramatically. Bolin grabbed Mako's shoulder. Korra stood in place, helpless at the turn of events. A fun night to celebrate was twisting into something ugly. Even Bolin had never mentioned street life to Korra much, and Mako never let anything slip about his former life. He always seemed to be looking ahead towards the future, unwilling the broach the past.

Mako stood his ground. "Yeah. Look at you. Silver, silver, silver tonight. Sometimes it's gold. Perfectly curled hair, perfectly done nails. Your clothes cost more than our room's rent for three months. You used to have a different 'Satomobile' when we last saw you, and that was a week ago. What was wrong with it?"

"I got a new one. I upgraded it." Asami replied defiantly.

"You people make me sick." Mako didn't move from Bolin's grip on his arm, but his words flew out and struck. "Throwing money around like it's nothing. Tossing around coins as if no one is starving at your doorstep. Just because you're Sato's daughter doesn't mean that you can just...flounce around town and show off. Driving around in those race car matches, showing off your skills and your position of Sato's daughter. Bolin doesn't deserve you."

Korra stepped in the middle. "Stop. Stop!"

Asami growled. "Lay off, Avatar! Listen, Firebender, I'll have you know that I do help with charities and—"

"Making showy public appearances. Pretending you care. I didn't see you caring for us, putting out food, giving us shelter when we were on the damn streets." Mako's voice was quiet, accusing. "I didn't see you when Bolin nearly died of infection, when I nearly lost—" He closed his eyes, gripping his fingers with his thumb into a fist. "The doctor who finally worked on him said he needed to food to replenish him. We couldn't afford it. I had to steal and nearly got killed for it. Don't you dare think of yourself as better, because you're not."

The music in the background was swelling up to a cheery tune, and Korra quietly took Mako's hand as Asami stalked away, high-heeled boots clamping against the floor as she made her way to the exit. "Mako, dance with me."

He glanced at her without seeing her, nodded, and swung her out with the people who were romping about, the brief fight forgotten. Mako and Korra were swinging and twisting in a concentrated sort of way. In the midst of it, Korra cocked her head to the Earthbender who toed over the line barrier to the waxed dance floor. Bolin hesitated, then followed the girl outside.

"Go away, Mako." Asami mumbled, throat tight. "I thought it was different, a different reason why you hated me."

"I'm not Mako. I know we're brothers, but there's not really a huge resemblance, is there?"

Asami looked up, startled for once. "Bolin." She sighed, still clutching the drink. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Maybe a little." Bolin admitted. "On a scale of one to ten, maybe a seven. Is that bad? Maybe a six? A five?"

Her lips twitched. "I've never met a guy like you."

Bolin was quiet for moment, knowing that Asami's heart was like a secret garden, her walls very high, so he wanted to give her something in return. "Can I tell you something?"

She sighed, but it wasn't out of annoyance. It was simply an exhale of air, a wisp of fog in the night.

"When Korra joined us, Mako disliked her too." Bolin stared up at the starless sky, hidden by the bright lights of Republic City. "Korra was shown in the papers almost every day, and whenever we went, people offered her stuff for free. Mako wouldn't speak to her for awhile except for Probending matters. But Mako grew to know her, that she isn't spoiled or anything like that."

"It's different." Asami scoffed. "I'm spoiled. I eat three meals a day with many courses and wear lovely clothes that are tailored perfectly to fit me and go to the spa at least three times a week and drive around in the races without thinking twice as I pass by beggars or street urchins. See, there I go again—I have disdain for those I consider beneath me." Her voice grew softer. "If you truly knew me, Bolin, you'd hate me."

"No, I don't think so."

Asami looked away. "How's Probending?"

"Good. We think we'll actually closer now to winning the championship."

"That's very good, Bolin." She sighed again, but this time, something weighed down the thin mist creeping out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Amon." She bowed slightly, mask at her curvy hip. "You have summoned me tonight." Her weapons were prepared, shining in the dim light. Her hair was braided stiffly down her back, ready for another mission.<p>

"I'm here with the Avatar Korra and some of her supporters today. Chief Lin Beifong will be speaking—" Static crackled, and she heard one of the Equalists swear at the radio while adjusting the frequency. It was hard to get signals at times in this building.

"Asami Sato, my best Equalist fighter." His arms were placed behind his back, mask turned to the map of the city. "I see that you're spending more time with the Fire Ferrets team. Your talent lies in being a spy of some sorts, but you have not reported anything much of use to us yet. It's been quite a long time."

"I apologize." She traced a line on the floor with her boot. "They still do not know well enough to confide in me."

"I think that Amon will not succeed in his inane quest to take this city!" Beifong's voice rang throughout the quarters of the hideout.

"I will not let him." Korra added solemnly.

"The Earthbending boy seems to be enamored with you."

"Bolin?" She immediately cursed herself. Her targets did not have names. They were benders. Benders. She would lure them, seduce them, befriend them, then discard them. But the game was getting tighter.

"You've noticed?" His tone was impassive, and that worried her a little.

"Mako, what's your idea for this revolution to be stopped?"

"I always do. Men are so easily predictable." Cold, her voice is. She detects approval in his tone as he replies, "Good. Then use the boy. Don't bother using the Firebending one."

"Yes, I will. I am." Her voice sounded loud in the large room. She could hear the radio announcing questions for the Fire Ferrets. "To get to the Avatar, I need to gain the trust of her two friends, though. Perhaps her, too. Only she knows her own weaknesses."

He nodded. "Very wise. You will not fail me, Asami."

She bowed again. "No."

"And what so you think of the Equalist movement, Bolin?"

Asami slowly walks out of the room, but Bolin's serious voice stays in her ears, her mind. "I think it's repulsive. I think all the Equalists are."

She smiles sadly that night, curled up on silk sheets and soft pillows. "I told you so, Bolin."

* * *

><p><em>Inspiration:<em>

_So, when Asami's concept art first came up, she was wearing a uniform with a helmet, so everyone was like, "OMG, she's an Equalist!" Naturally, this is why many "forbidden love" fics started to pop up. Now we have the knowledge that Asami is a racecar driver and is a fan of Probending...not exactly an Equalist in training. But I really liked this piece and decided to go with it. The quote about Asami's heart being "a secret garden with her walls being high" is something from the novel _The Princess Bride_, and I decided to have Asami and Amon interact a little like Rose and the Huntsman from _American Dragon: Jake Long. _Also, Asami's appearance reminded me of Lust from _Fullmetal Alchemist_, so I wanted her to act a little arrogant and a fake (for Asami) "Men are so predictable" thing going on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Publicity in Republic City, Part One**

"And it looks like the rising rookie team of Avatar Korra, Bolin, and Mako win yet again!" The announcer roared into his microphone, resulting in a screech that blended in with the audience's cheers. "This concludes this week's Probending event, and next week, these champions will fight the Tiger-sharks! Buy tickets, place bets, and get your BENDING ON!"

Bolin rolled his eyes as they walked down the winner's tunnel. "Does he have to end every match with that stupid catchphrase? I mean, I can come up with a much better catchphrase, let me tell you! I—!"

"How about you come up with a better Earthbending strategy instead!" their trainer, Toza, leapt at him with an assassin's agility, surprisingly spry for an older man. Bolin shrieked and nearly fell over, startling poor Pabu, who was nibbling on some fire crisps on the ground.

"I was being serious, Sifu!" Bolin protested, once he got his bearings. Korra was watching silently in amusement, pretending to slowly take off her Probending armor. "I always am serious during Probending! I just never expected for Gan to launch that freaking fire dragon at me just because I accidentally stole his girlfriend!"

"Why, you idiot! You need to be prepared!"

"Idiot? You're the old guy who used to be a Probending champion who had to retire, but that does not give you the right to—"

"Old man? Why, I—"

"Enough!" Mako practically ordered, and both of the men shut up. "Bolin." He closed his eyes and groaned. "Come on, shape up, Bolin. That one moment nearly cost us everything we have worked for!"

"Everything?" Korra jumped in to defend her friend, the one who convinced Mako to have her on the team in the first place. "He totally gave us the win! He sank Jiro with the mud I accidentally created! He was quick on his feet!"

"Oh, you were, too!" Mako retorted angrily. "You just rushed in like a fool and nearly got us killed!"

"A fool, am I?" Korra sank into an Earthbending stance. "Care to elaborate?"

"This is your problem, you know, because of your hot temper!"

"My hot temper? I haven't punched you in the face yet, so I'm doing pretty well! Besides, your gloves are smoking, Mr. Not-so-Innocent!"

"!" Mako's gloves were dangerously close to the tiny flickering flames in the air. Korra and Mako stepped forward and—

"Hello, Team Hotshot! I have a great idea for you, and—" their what Bolin called "fame producer" didn't blink an eye, considering he'd been in contact with Korra and the boys for roughly a month. Hiroshi Sato, one of their supporters in that city, had hired him in hopes of spreading a positive message about Korra to counteract the propaganda the Equalists were churning out. Korra thought that Mr. Sato was a very nice and helpful man (Bolin liked his daughter more), but she didn't really see the need for a publicist.

Nevertheless, Mako and Korra reluctantly stepped apart and put down their arms, while Bolin gestured for Pabu to come onto his shoulder. Their trainer had fled the scene when Korra had threatened to Earthbend Mako through the roof.

"So..." Bolin coughed awkwardly. "Tell us about it."

"Well!" the man swept his arm dramatically, nearly colliding with Mako's face. "We so far have The Avatar in Republic City. In just a few weeks, she has made sweeping headlines and the people think, 'What would Korra do next?' Now, let's think...she's on a Probending team, the rookie brothers with the bad luck of their Waterbending teammate out of commission. The brother team who are rising from rags to riches. And this powerful threesome is rising through to the championship!"

"So?" Mako cut in, used to the publicist's flamboyant attitude. "You want us to do an interview with the Republic Times again? Extra feature on Avatar Korra? More promotional t-shirts?" He gestured towards the man's own shirt with three of their faces grinning stupidly to whomever walked by.

"No." He spoke dramatically. "We don't just need a newspaper story that people read over coffee! We don't just need commercial merchandise! We need something that will get you guys noticed!"

"We won again." Korra interrupted. "We are pretty popular."

"You mean you are popular."

"Me?"

"Don't act surprised, Korra." Bolin interjected. "You galloped here on a giant polar dog. caused massive destruction to several shops, kicked about five Metalbending cops' asses, and got sent to talk to Chief Lin Beifong on your first day here. On top of that, you're on the the Brolin team, baby!"

_"Brolin?"_ Mako questioned.

"We're brothers—'bro.' And it fits with my name, since I'm the leader of this team! Isn't it cute?"

"Anyway—" the publicist, who was called Wei, cut in. "It's not Korra who needs publicity. It's the boys who do."

"You mean 'boy,'" Korra smirked. "Everyone knows about Bolin, ladies' man with Earthbending talent. The girls look at Mako, squeal over his looks compared to our late Fire Lord Zuko, meet him officially, and run off to Bolin's arms."

Mako scowled as Bolin high-fived Korra.

"And we might need you guys to act, not as the Probending champions or the Avatar, but as people."

"We are people." Mako grumbled sagely.

Wei groaned. "I see this is going to be a rough day. Let's give it three days, and I'll gather popular opinion on you three."

"Fair enough." Korra waved him off. "Who's in the mood for noodles?"

* * *

><p>"The results are in!" Bolin yelped dramatically as Wei slammed the papers down on their table. Korra's feet were casually set on said table as she reclined backwards, the chair in danger of falling over. Mako was sipping his foamy coffee in disdain as he read about the recent Equalist attack.<p>

"Let's hear it." Korra sighed, grabbing a seaweed roll of rice-and-fish-filled deliciousness off of the small tray. The team of three got discounts sometimes, and it helped that Bolin was currently dating the cook of the place they were currently eating at. Mako grunted. Bolin nodded eagerly, but Korra privately thought it was because a particularly busty waitress bent down near him to pick up a pencil.

"Avatar Korra." He spread out the papers neatly. "Ninety-five percent of the population thinks that you are awesome!"

Korra grinned brightly. _"Yes!"_

"Bolin." He snapped his fingers. "Eighty-seven and a half love you, man!"

_"Eighty-seven point five?"_ Bolin shrieked. "How can half of a person like me?"

"One wasn't sure at the time, since you broke up with her recently, so I put her down as a 'maybe.' Finally, Mako!"

"Yay." Mako drawled out sarcastically.

"And the lucky number is..." the middle-aged man ran a hand through his dyed hair and winced as he looked at the neatly written numbers. "Perhaps we should whisper this—"

"Oh, come on," Mako grumbled. "Get it over with."

"Seventy percent."

Silence.

"That's an average score, Mako, no need to be upset."

"Bolin, please." Mako snatched the paper away from his hand. "It doesn't matter whether people like me or not. It matters about our skills; it's our skills that determine whether we win that belt." He stood up calmly, fixing his scarf. "I'm going to take a walk."

"He's upset, isn't he?" Bolin asked.

"Of course." Korra stared after him. "Why wouldn't he be?" She too stood up. "I'm going after him, Bolin. Do you want to come with me?"

Bolin nodded seriously and followed Korra out the door.

The publicist stared at the table. "Wait...I don't have any money on me to pay for this food! Guys?"

* * *

><p>Mako did what he always did when he was upset: sat on the Probending arena's roof and looked at he glowing lights of the city. When he and Bolin were homeless, he would lie awake in some cramped alley, giving Bolin the best sheltered space, shooting random dots of fire in the air. The money from the tournaments was split between three, so the attic they lived in was more than big enough to be livable for two young men, but it was still small. No one really guarded the arena since no one was housed here, and no one broke in except for an occasional excited fan or a group of Equalists. Mako didn't care if an Equalist attack did come, though. He could deal with it. Or the Metalbending Police could. Or Avatar Korra could. He snorted. Yeah right, she needed him that night in the alley. She would have been captured without him.<p>

What he said to Bolin was both true and a lie. He refused to think on this. It was bad enough being looked down as a street kid and having to fight to be strong, both inside and outside of the arena when they came of age to be part of a Probending team. It was bad enough that people looked the other way when Bolin and he had to beg for food, or snotty rich people sniffed in disdain when they saw him. It was bad enough that he was born a Firebender.

Even though relations were much, much better here, Mako still felt stings of the past. A waiter served him more slowly and more rudely than Bolin until his brother nearly beat the poor man up. Remarks of "filthy Firebender" and "warmongering dog-pig" whenever he passed by in the market. Taunts and harder hits in the arena, not heard by the audience. Small snubs.

He sensed warmth from behind him and frowned. "What?"

"Mako, he didn't mean to hurt you." Bolin said, plopping down next to him.

"Neither did I." Korra added softly. "The girls don't take time to get to know you as I did."

It occurred to Mako that Korra thought he was upset because the girls preferred Bolin over him. "No. That's really the least of my problems."

"Oh, shut up." Korra sighed and flopped onto the edge of the roof, feet dangling over the edge. "Look, this is stupid. Bolin loves you. Pabu adores you. I like you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Mako lay back on the roof, the hardened earth pressing down on his shoulders and back. "Yeah. It should. It is," he corrected himself. "Really, guys, he didn't get to me. He's just trying to get our images out to the people."

"Whatever you say." he heard Korra say off-handedly, but he smiled to himself anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Inspiration:<em>

_Every Avatar has some publicity, and in this technological boom _Korra _has, Korra will (in this, at least) her very own problems with cameras, annoying reporters, rumors, drama, and gossip! **This series will be a couple parts, so send in your ideas for what shenanigans our trio will get into! The crazier, the better!**_

_The publicist, Wei, is entirely mine, hired by the real Hiroshi Sato. He will be very eccentric and give the team hell for the most part, but he means well. I just wanted to touch upon some of the issues the team may face with their inner selves. Call it a wacky adventure of self-discovery if you wish. _

_This part had a serious note to it, but the rest will be considerably more light-hearted. _


End file.
